Evolution Of Worlds
by Chibi Silverflash
Summary: (YAOI WARNING- Yes, that's right. Only males will be getting lucky in this fic. Namely Tidus and Auron.) An AU tale of two totally different worlds about to collide. Follow these characters through their battle of love, pain, confusion and breaking minds.


Warning's 'n such: None yet, but keep in mind this is going to be a YAOI (Male/male relationship) fic. So goddammit.Don't read it if this bothers you!  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
Ah, and this is AU! That means when things make no sense, it's supposed to be like that. Heheh.  
  
  
  
Evolution Of Worlds  
  
  
  
Tidus laid sprawled out on his bed; arms and legs spread wide. He huffed a large sigh, brows forwarding in frustration. It was soon his eighteenth birthday, and everyone was running around like half-crazed beings trying to set things up for the big day, and at the same time they were tying to keep it secretive. Which they obviously lacked at.  
  
After a moment of thought, Tidus sat up, arms stretching out at his sides; his blonde hair dangling down over those sparkling sea-blue eyes; which were envied by most. He raked a hand lazily through his hair, ruffling it back to its normal position on his head.  
  
With a startled yelp, Tidus leaped back along his bed as the door to his room swung open. Auron, his top knight came storming into the room, the usual frown formed upon his face.  
  
"Jeeze! Do you ever knock?" Tidus scowled, shaking his head in embarrassment. The older warrior never knocked anymore; he just came flying into his bedroom whenever he felt like it.  
  
Auron smirked, his voice lowering. "Come, boy." He ordered.  
  
Tidus blinked at him, his arms folding over his chest in a defiant manner. Since when did a knight go around ordering things of the Prince?  
  
"Why? I'm not even dressed yet." Tidus flushed, taking note that he was only wearing a long white silken shirt, and nothing more. Auron just grunted in response and marched over to Tidus's bedside. He reached down quickly and snatched the young Prince by the shirt, lifting him to his feet. Tidus screeched at him, hands swatting away the warriors.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out! Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm not-" He was rudely interrupted as the older man started yanking at his shirt, trying to pull it up over his body. Tidus nearly screamed in startlement.  
  
"Heeeeeeeyyy!" The Prince whined, smacking the knight's hands away from his shirt, then taking a few steps to the side; his cheeks flushed a bright crimson.  
  
"Fine, then hurry up and change. I'll be waiting outside your room, boy." He nodded once before making his way back out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Tidus heaved a sigh of relief, his arms wrapping protectively around his body. He couldn't believe how humiliated he was; he'd never been that 'close' to the older man, and strangely enough, the whole time the warrior was trying to strip him free of his clothing, the young Prince wanted to let him.  
  
"Man.What a morning." He muttered while padding slowly over to his king sized closet, swinging the wooden doors open. He rummaged through each richly made piece of clothing, finally laying eyes on his favourite suit.  
  
He tugged on the suit that was stuck on the hanger; he almost toppled backwards as the wired-hanger finally released the piece of clothing.  
  
"Unnng." He grunted, his eyes almost glowing at the sight of this perfect creation, one sowed together by pure talent. It was made of the richest cloth in the world. Soft and smooth like silk, and yet it held a bright shine to it. The colour was black, with gold wrist-cuffs and neck collar. It buttoned up the middle, and flipped open just a few inched from where ones neck would be. The chest of the shirt beheld two designs; a dragon of the earth, once worshipped by everyone, and now it was a legend, one waiting to be told to each generation down the road. This dragon spiralled up along the sides, waving manes spreading across the breast area.  
  
Tidus's jaw gaped a moment, remembering this was a gift from an old woman he met while wandering the halls one night. She was just standing there in the shadows, her face carrying a warming smile; and of course Tidus had to speak with her, questioning why she was there in the first place. All that was said from the elder lady was that he had to wear this the night of his birthday, and so he would. But right now, he'd wear it like many times before; he loved showing it off, and most soldiers would gape at him with wide eyes, and he liked that. With a pleasant smirk, Tidus slid his pajama shirt off and tossed it on to his bed before eagerly tugging this special piece of clothing on, soon followed by a pair of his leather pants and a simple belt that held them up over his slender waist.  
  
Slipping into his black boots, he tucked his shirt into his pants and grabbed his finger-cut gloves off one of his dressers, sliding them on before heading for the door. Upon reaching there it swung open with a scowling Auron standing on the other side, arms crossed over his broad chest.  
  
"It's about time, boy. My patience were running short." He stated before turning to the hall. "Now come." With that said, he started down the long passage, not even giving a glance back to see if the Prince was following.  
  
Tidus almost sulked. He wanted the older man to have noticed his fancy dressing. He slanted his head, actually wondering if the real reason he dressed up like this was to impress the older man, but of course, it didn't matter. Tidus gave a shrug and followed Auron's lead quickly, trying to catch up with his fast strides.  
  
Halls made of marble, a rich sight for anyone of royalty. Tidus always loved how his father put the castle together. Sure it has been here for many centuries, but his father changed the look of this place. Making it hold a more inviting feel to it. The halls would shine, even in the night. It was like walking on glass. The sunlight would reflect along the walls and would make millions of dazzling glowing lights flash about, almost like you were standing in a crystal ball. The whole castle wasn't made like this of course, just the halls and the lower half. The rooms held more privacy to them. Yet it all had a warm feeling to it.  
  
After a few minutes of walking down these twisting halls, they stopped as Auron reached the destination. Tidus huffed as he glanced at his father's large door; he didn't know why Auron brought him here, most times his father wanted nothing to do with him. Tidus sighed as he gazed over at the older male; which was standing at the side of the door, arms tucked against his chest with that same frown upon his face.  
  
"A-Auron.Why are we here? I mean, it's not like my father wishes to see me, right?" He questioned.  
  
Auron gave a shrug of his shoulders and tilted his chin towards the door. "Why not go in and find out, boy."  
  
Tidus nodded while planting a gloved hand against the door, thrusting it open. "Ugh.This can't be good." He complained quietly as he walked into the enormous room. He glances around; finally spotting his father standing near an open window to the side of his bed. The young Prince slowly stepped inside; one arm folding behind his back as the other tucked along his stomach before taking his bow.  
  
"Sir." He coughed, trying to get his father attention.  
  
"Aye. I see you there, boy. Come closer," He ordered; his gaze still fixed outside the window. His long crimson cape flowing smoothly at his sides as the gently breeze pushed past him. His broad shoulders holding golden armour with a silver chest plate that closed around his well-defined muscles.  
  
Tidus almost smiled. It had been awhile since his father wore those clothes. That armour. The Prince blinked, snapping back to reality. He slowly regained his composure before trotting over to his father. Upon reaching his side, Tidus gave his father a welcoming smile, his bright eyes shining with that same spirit they always carried.  
  
"Ah, son. I have something I wanted to give you, or rather your mother wanted you to have." He paused as his son gasped. "She wanted you to have it the day of your Birthday, but I'm giving it to you now." Before Tidus had the chance to reply, his father turned and reached for the box on the stand to his left. He faced his son once again and handed it over.  
  
"My mother?" He mumbled; taking the oak carved box. The surface of the small box had a smooth texture to it, yet it was very formal, nothing too special about it. Tidus opened the small box, almost dropping it as he laid his eyes on the prize inside.  
  
"Father, It's-What is it?" His voice stumbled over the right words. The King just laughed, taking the box from his son with a smirk.  
  
"Aye, boy. It's a Sapphire. Your mother used to wear it around her neck." He sighed.  
  
Tidus could see the pain in his father's eyes. She had died a few years ago, well so they thought. It was during the night when she disappeared; and was never seen again, which was over 9 years ago. His father forced his soldiers to search for her until they had no energy left, and finally he had to call it quits; but it left the King devastated and more lonely then Tidus thought possible.  
  
Tidus nodded and slowly took the necklace, placing it around his neck. "I'm glad she allowed me to have it father." He laid the sapphire out in his hand, the translucent crystal almost kindled with the deep blue rays of light. The Prince's eyes sparkled and flashed with the glowing shades of colour it reflected.  
  
"Go now son." With that, he turned his back to his son, leaving him dumbfounded.  
  
Tidus shrugged, knowing his father always strayed off when his mother was mentioned; so he quickly took his leave without further questioning.  
  
...........................  
  
A few nights past and Tidus's father kept his distance from everyone, staying in his room for all hours of the day. The Prince was beginning to worry about his father, wondering if it was the subject of his mother that got him down, or the fact he didn't want to lose his throne. After he turned eighteen, he'd get a bride and marry for the throne, making him the new King.  
  
Sometimes his father would tell him how much he dreaded the day he'd become the King. He would say how hard he worked at this castled and made it what it is today, and now he would lose it all to someone not capable of dealing with such pressures. But Tidus would prove him wrong, and show his father that he would become a great leader, just like him.  
  
Tidus cleared his thoughts and refocused on his training. He sliced his sword through the air a few times, aiming at nothing in particular. He was forced to stay in the main yard for any training he wanted to do outside instead of the room inside the castle, which was built for such activities. The yard was close to the castle doors where soldiers could keep an eye on him, which angered the Prince. He wanted some space but today was his birthday, and this would be when he'd be in the most danger.  
  
~Sssssir..~  
  
Tidus jumped as the voice entered his head, eyes scanning the area for any danger, his sword held high and ready to strike. But there was nothing, just the hissing noise that sounded like it was calling to him, well of course it was; he'd heard it telepathically.  
  
"Who's there?" He yelled out, eyes narrowed.  
  
~It'sssss time.~ The voice slithered in his head.  
  
"T-time?"  
  
~Yesss, now come!~  
  
With that said, Tidus noticed the bush start too shake and this swirl of light flashed towards him, engulfing him. He gasped and struggled to free himself, but with no success. The blue and white light wrapped around him in coils, almost like what a snake would do to its prey; he couldn't see anything, but he could feel his body twist; sharp pain spiking up his spine and through his ribs. The Prince wanted to scream, but nothing emerged from his mouth; so he clenched his sword, trying to lift his hand in attempt to attack, but his arm was already pinned down. With a horrifying shriek, Tidus slowly lost consciousness.  
  
...........................  
  
Auron threw the guard up against the wall, his long blade inches from his neck. With a deadly glare, he repeated himself.  
  
"Where is he you incompetent fool!" He snarled, fingers tightening in the front of the scared soldier's shirt.  
  
"I-I don't know s-sir. He just vanished, without a trace! I swear!" The frightened soldier exclaimed.  
  
*Hn, useless." He grunted, tossing the smaller man to the floor before walking down the steps of the castle and into the yard where the boy was last seen. With a frustrated sigh, Auron began the search; it was the boy's birthday after all, perhaps he was just playing some stupid prank because he didn't want to be at the 'surprise party'.  
  
...........................  
  
Don't let the spirit of the dark corrupt you; do not fear what is not seen, for we are surrounded by myths and dangers.They continue to watch us.  
  
...........................  
  
Tidus gasped in a deep breath, eyelids fluttering open with some difficulty. Slowly he pulled himself up onto his hands knees; his vision blurred.  
  
"Uggggh. Where am I." He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. All he could remember was something attacking him, and then the rest was darkness. He heaved an irritated sigh, trying to raise up further, but could not; his body ached and was slightly numb, like he was drugged or something.  
  
"Oh." He blinked, noticing a blurred figure ahead of him; or walking towards him. Tidus shivered a bit, with an eerie feeling about what was going on, and finally, some answers were approaching.  
  
"You lazy little fuck! Get back to work!" A familiar voice snapped at him. Tidus yowled in pain as a boot connected with his ribs, forcing him onto his side. His face slammed into the thick mud beneath him, his body curling in response to the sharp blow.  
  
"Wha-What's going on?" The Prince pleaded. His sight still not cleared enough to make out this figure crouched over him, nor the surroundings he was in.  
  
"Don't give me that shit boy, you know damned well what's going on. You're trying to take a break, when we cannot afford it!" The gruff voice stated.  
  
Tidus yelped as fingers fisted in his hair and forced him onto his knees. His eyes clenched shut in pain, and he automatically reached for his sword. Which was not to be found. The Prince's face twisted in an expression of confusion and a bit of fear.  
  
"I-Let me go!" He demanded. But the one with the grip on his hair said nothing, only started dragging him through the large amounts of mud. Tidus winced as he was thrown onto a more hard surfaced floor, he guessed he was now inside a house. Fogged eyes scanned around him as the figure disappeared; his body was soaked in mud, and his clothes were not the same anymore. All he knew that he was wearing, was a shirt, with cut sleeves. The shirt ran past his slender waist, and ended just above his knees; though the colour was still unknown, being it was covered in dirt.  
  
"Man, I gotta get out of here. Wherever here is." He thought out-loud. Quickly, he scrambled to his bare feet; his body finally had some feeling to it. He knuckled his eyes, trying to clear them, and slowly his vision started to return.  
  
"Oh-Shit, how do I get myself into these messes." With a large sigh, he glanced around. He was in fact inside a house, one with a scent of fresh harvested crops and chopped wood. The rather small home was actually made from wood, with cracks and chips out of the walls it was built with. Tidus was starting to think a peasant kidnapped him, but unfortunately it wasn't that easy. He felt like vomiting when he saw that figure emerged from the room it first vanished in. The one that kicked him and then dragged him into the house, was Jecht. His father.  
  
"S-sir?" He stuttered. "What's going on? Why are we in this place, and why did you dress me like this? Waaait, is it for my party?" Some relief came to him as he hoped that was in fact the reason he was being treated like this. But the look on his father's face said more than he wanted to know. Everything about him was different; everything about this whole scenery was different.  
  
Tidus swallowed hard as he got a glimpse of the leathery belt his father was holding rather tightly.  
  
"Boy." He started. "You may have hit your head a little to hard, or 'yer just fakin' it to get out of work. Either way, you need to be punished."  
  
Tidus gasped and scooted backwards, but it made no difference as his father tackled him, the belt lashing sharply against each part of his flesh that was revealed. He cried out for him to stop, arms and legs kicking in every direction, trying to make his father quit the beating; but nothing worked.  
  
...........................  
  
Auron sighed as he kneeled before the King after explaining the situation at hand, and the look on his majesties face was indescribable.  
  
"Yes. I know." The King nodded, arms coming to fold over his chest. "It's like what happened with his mother."  
  
Auron quirked a brow, but stayed silent as Jecht started speaking of his long lost wife; knowing full and well that it was a topic he normally hated.  
  
"I gave him the sapphire his mother found one day. She just brought it home with no explanation on where it came from, and a few nights later she was gone. Only that necklace remained, with a note; saying that she wanted her son to keep this with him, as a reminder. But only to give it to him when he turned eighteen." A frown formed his lips as he begun pacing back and forth. "He's out there, Auron. So is his mother, and I think he has ended up where she did. You must find them!" His gaze narrowed on the warrior, a troubled expression clearly making its way onto his sharp features.  
  
Auron nodded and slowly stood once again. He gave a reassuring smirk to the King as he tapped his fingers over the handle of his sword. "Aye, sir. I will find your son, and even your wife.If she still lives." He was the only one that could get away with speaking to the King like that; any other would be killed on the spot.  
  
"Good." The King turned his back to the warrior, not wanting him to see how truly worried he was about his son.  
  
...........................  
  
You'll be twisted and scarred. Can you survive? Can you escape the shadows that surround us and bind us together? Two separate dimensions, two worlds that are so different you would not recognise it if you ever laid eyes upon it. Survival is rare in the second world; it takes your fears, your pain and melts it together; which will form your nightmare.  
  
  
  
Eh. Didn't turnout the best, but whatever. There IS more to come, obviously.Let me know what you think, and if there are any suggestions, then rake your brain and give 'em. 


End file.
